<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch a cloud and pin it down (and maybe the sun too) by emerald_genesis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259266">catch a cloud and pin it down (and maybe the sun too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_genesis/pseuds/emerald_genesis'>emerald_genesis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Confessions, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm so sorry, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, They're both oblivious, Top Kageyama Tobio, and I'm going to hell, but are oblivious, but kind of not really??, but that's a story for another time, everyone is confused, hinata and kageyama are both secretly kinky, hinata isn't clueless and he knows more than he lets on, i think i went way too into detail with the smut description oh god, it won't be painfully slow but if you're not down for excessive pining then this is not for you, kiyoko and yachi are sneaky lil shits, no beta we die like men, that are also in love with each other, these tags are an absolute mess please don't mind them, tsukishima is a snarky asshole bastard as usual but unfortunately helpful, unless someone wants to beta for me?? my writing's hella sporadic tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_genesis/pseuds/emerald_genesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending to not know and keeping up the act of innocence was really fucking hard for Hinata. He's not quite so sure why everyone seems to think that he doesn't know what sex or any other kind of *adult things* are or where they got that idea from. If only they knew. If only they fucking knew. He figures he has to keep up the facade for now at least or it would be weird, but damn if he ever wants to make a dirty (ok scratch that knowing himself it would be utterly obscene) joke from time to time. And to top off the ever growing shitstorm that is his life, he just has to have a massive crush on his teammate which makes him blush whenever *adult things* are brought up (his unconscious mind especially likes to run rampant with this one and leave him upon waking with a hard on pressed to the sheets and fleeting memories of hands all over) (and on school days for fuck sake) which only seems to further cement his place in his teammates minds as their innocent little kouhai. </p><p>And of course, his crush happened to be none other than his practically sworn enemy turned asshole teammate. But hey, what more do you expect from his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, but they're not the main point so i'm not gonna state them, many other side relationships, so like no random noyalev or anything of the sort, they're all pretty standard haikyuu/karasuno pairings though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch a cloud and pin it down (and maybe the sun too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all! i'm cal! this is my first time posting here on ao3 and my first time writing any fanfiction that isn't just up in my head. i hope this goes well and that you like it, i have other different and possibly bigger works planned for the future providing i don't run out of steam and creative juices before i get around to them. this is in no way finished as of right now, i'm just writing this little bit of the beginning at 4:30 am because i had /ideas/ and posting it before i can chicken out. the title is partially from maria in the sound of music. sidenote: while the authors notes are gonna be in all lowercase like this (it's my personal style for most everything) the actual fic will have capitalization as i Cannot Read large text chunks without it. i also might use weird ass punctuation and shit like *this* or /that/ or  t h o s e  or Them instead of trying to convey things and emotions with human words and i hope y'all will understand what the fuck i'm trying to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretending to not know and keeping up the act of innocence was really fucking hard for Hinata. He's not quite so sure why everyone seems to think that he doesn't know what sex or any other kind of *adult things* are or where they got that idea from. If only they knew. If only they fucking knew. He figures he has to keep up the facade for now at least or it would be weird, but damn if he ever wants to make a dirty (ok scratch that knowing himself it would be utterly obscene) joke from time to time. And to top off the ever growing shitstorm that is his life, he just has to have a massive crush on his teammate which makes him blush whenever *adult things* are brought up (his unconscious mind especially likes to run rampant with this one and leave him upon waking with a hard on pressed to the sheets and fleeting memories of hands all over) (and on school days for fuck sake) which only seems to further cement his place in his teammates minds as their innocent little kouhai. </p><p>And of course, his crush happened to be none other than his practically sworn enemy turned asshole teammate. But hey, what more do you expect from his life?</p><p>Hinata is far from naive. Everyone thinks him to be a clueless virgin. Virgin he is still, although clueless he DEFINITELY is not. I mean what did they expect? He has a phone, headphones, and private browsing mode, so he might as well put them to good use. How did his teammates think he was so innocent? It's not like sex was something you got told about at a big group assembly once you reach a certain age that lead people to snicker about their newfound knowledge for weeks and taunt those younger for their lack of it. It's on the goddamn internet for fucks sake, of course he was going to know about it. </p><p>And know about it he did. His years of self and internet exploration in middle school lead him to a series of interesting epiphanies. </p><p>1) He isn't straight. He wouldn't call himself gay either, probably something more along the lines of bisexual. He still likes girls but usually favors guys as he often finds many girls to be a little bit too much like a puppy in his eyes; cute, but all novelty.</p><p>2) Deciding to try to finger himself that one night a long time ago was one of the best things he has ever done. The feeling of taking something in his ass was a thrill he can never quite get used to no matter how many times he does it. </p><p>3) He's pretty damn kinky. He has a lot of out of the ordinary preferences and he knows it. Going until you've wiped yourself out completely, cock angry and oversensitive and physically unable to cum anymore wasn't something most people took pleasure in, neither was the idea of having someone fuck your throat. </p><p>4) He's almost 100% sure that he's a total cockslut, aside from the fact that he's still a virgin. Technicalities. </p><p>5) Large carrots make surprisingly good dildos, assuming you've bought them solely for that purpose and put a condom on it first.</p><p>And finally,</p><p>6) Kageyama Tobio and his stupidly beautiful big hands are fucking up everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>everyone seems to have a tumblr that they list here and i don't? i never joined because honestly it scares me a bit and it's just A Lot so i just lurk on my favorite pages without having an account. should i make one? i'd love for y'all to talk to me if you want. i have a twitter (@drearydino) you can message me at if you want. remember to stay fun and funky fresh-- callie (cal)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>